nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
25
Match 25 of NoDQ CAW is the twenty-fifth and final episode of Season 1 as well as the twenty-fifth episode of NoDQ CAW overall. The match is a TLC Match between Superman, Freddy Krueger, Spider-Man and Ken with the NoDQ CAW Championship on the line to determine which of their matches at Impact will be for the Championship. Match The match begins with a four-way brawl until Spider-Man leaves the ring to collect a ladder, which he brings into the ring. The brawl continues with all four men indiscriminately battling one another. Superman brings a steel chair into the ring and hits Ken with it but the hit is largely deflected. Ken and Freddy Krueger simultaneously bring tables into the ring. Spider-Man sets up the ladder but is knocked off it by Freddy's table. Ken, meanwhile, batters Superman with his table. Spider-Man hits Ken around the face with a table, bloodying the martial artist. Freddy sets up Spider-Man on another table as Ken strikes Superman, bloodying the Champion. Freddy delivers a piledriver to Spider-Man through the table, before setting the other table up in the corner of the ring, propping it against the turnbuckle. Superman eventually gains possession of the table and strikes Freddy about the face with it, causing the Dream Master to bleed as well. As Spider-Man and Ken are distracted with one another outside the ring and Freddy is knocked down from another assault, Superman climbs the ladder and reaches for the NoDQ CAW Championship. Freddy, however, gets up in time and knocks the ladder down. Freddy attempts to climb the ladder and the favour is returned. Spider-Man and Superman climb the ladder at the same time and Spider-Man punches Superman off the ladder. Ken then knocks Spider-Man off the ladder. The brawl then begins anew between all four men. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Ken and Freddy climb the ladder at the same time but Superman shoulder barges it down, knocking both men off. Ken delivers a Poison Mist & Buzzsaw Kick to Spider-Man. Freddy and Superman climb the ladder at the same time, but Freddy punches Superman off, causing Superman to land on his head. Ken climbs the ladder behind Freddy but Freddy delivers a moonsault to Superman- Superman rolls out of the way of the moonsault, but Ken slips off the ladder as it slides when Freddy pushes off it. Superman and SpiderMan climb the ladder. Superman reaches for the belt but Spider-Man knocks him off. Spider-Man reaches for the belt but Ken kicks the ladder out from underneath him, causing Spider-Man to crash to the mat. Freddy attempts a Lucid Dream on Spider-Man and catches the hero with some of the attack, but Superman trips Freddy, causing him to hit the mat face first. As Ken, Superman and Freddy fight on the outside, Spider-Man sets up the ladder in the ring and begins a climb, but Ken returns to the ring and kicks the ladder into Spider-Man's face. Superman climbs the ladder once more and reaches for the belt as both Spider-Man and Ken climb the ladder after him. Freddy knocks the ladder over, sending all three men hurtling to the ring mat. Freddy hits Spider-Man in the head with the ladder, hurting Spider-Man's head. Superman attempts a climb once more and Spider-Man follows, but Freddy knocks both off. After a short four-way brawl, Freddy connects with a nasty looking Running Body Splash Attack to Ken, knocking the martial artist down. A Super STO to Spider-Man is followed in short order by a second as Freddy applies the Iron Claw to Ken, dizzying the street fighter. Freddy delivers a moonsault to Spider-Man, then a somersault plancha over the top rope as the Web-Master is sent to the outside- a suicide dive from Superman follows as all four men end up outside. As Spider-Man and Freddy battle one another and Ken struggles to his feet in the confusion, Superman sets up the ladder once more and climbs it. Spider-Man and Ken both rush the ring, with Ken knocking the ladder down. Spider-Man is rolled back into the ring by Freddy, who proceeds to start brawling with Ken as Superman sets up the ladder and climb once more. Reaching for the belt, Superman grabs the belt on his first attempt, securing his place as the Champion at Impact. Winner: Superman Trivia *Wade announces the remainder of the card for Impact, announcing the Marvel Comics Massacre between Spider-Man and the Hulk and the Street Fighter Showdown between Ken and Ryu. Wade also alludes to the King of Horror match being a Trip to Oblivion Match and mentions the Man Versus Machine Challenge will be 2-out-of-3 falls. Category:Season 1 Category:NoDQ CAW Championship Matches